1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material handling equipment and in particular to means for controlling the dump doors of a material carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of material carrier, a wagon is drawn by a tractor and is provided with dump doors in a bottom portion thereof for selectively discharging the carried material downwardly therefrom to suitable receiving means. Conventionally, the dump doors are selectively positioned by a hydraulic operator and control means for controlling the operator are provided in the tractor.